


Black - Übersetzung

by MissSutcliff



Series: All the Colors of the Universe - Übersetzung [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Missy Dies, Post-Episode s10e12 The Doctor Falls (Der Doktor fällt), The Doctor doesn't cope very well, Twelve doesn't regenerate
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18608836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSutcliff/pseuds/MissSutcliff
Summary: Übersetzung von KuraiTsukys Black:Ohne Missy, die ihm die Dunkelheit zeigt, muss der Doctor sie für sich selbst erzeugen. Zwölf überlebt das Mondas Schiff ohne zu regenerieren und verbrennt das Universum, dafür dass es ihm Missy genommen hat.





	Black - Übersetzung

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594992) by [KuraiTsuky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky). 



> Hallo Leute.  
> Wie bereits in der Beschreibung steht, handelt es sich hier um eine Übersetzung.  
> Ich selber habe nichts weiter zu der Geschichte zugetragen, als das Deutsch.

# Black

  


Als er aufwacht, umgeben von Asche, gilt sein erster Gedanke ihr. Sie muss schon lange fort sein mit ihrem jüngeren Selbst, doch das stoppt nicht das Gefühl der Sorge, dass seine Herzen zersplittert. Er dachte er hätte sie erreicht, dieses Mal, dass sie wirklich Freunde sein könnten. Als er da raus kommt, hält er fünf Minuten aus, bevor er beginnt nach ihr Ausschau zu halten. Er sucht und sucht im ganzen Universum, aber die einzigen Sichtungen, die er erhascht, sind in seiner Vergangenheit und er kann sie nicht wirklich erreichen.

 

Als die Wochen und Monate vorüber gehen erscheint die eine Option über die er nicht nachzudenken wagt, wahrscheinlicher und wahrscheinlicher. Er streckt seine Gedanken nach ihr aus, aber Stille ist die einzige Antwort. Wütend und am Ende seiner Weisheit, kehrt der Doctor zu dem Mondesischen Schiff zurück, ein paar Minuten nach dem er es verlassen hat landend.

 

Er findet sie schließlich, im Wald.

 

Sehen ist Glauben, sagen die Menschen, aber er kann seinen Augen nicht glauben. Dort liegt sie, als würde sie schlafen, außer das alles falsch ist, ihre Augen sind geöffnet, verloren, ihr Ausdruck marmorn. Sie atmet nicht und das goldene Licht, dass sie einhüllen sollte ist nirgends zu sehen.

 

Der Doctor fällt auf die Knie, neben ihr, seine Hände zittern als sie auf ihrer Haut aufkommen. Kalt, kalt, kalt, ist der einzige klare Gedanke den er hat, kalt und falsch, weil sie zusammen sein sollten dieses Mal, dies sollte ihre zweite Chance sein und jetzt ist er wirklich und wahrhaftig allein.

Er hält sie in seinen Armen und weint, atmet den Geruch von Tod, Blut und Blumen ein, der so zu ihr gehört und auch einen kleinen Hauch Laser.

 

Er weiß was das bedeutet und es versetzt nur in noch mehr Wut, das er sie nicht einmal rächen kann. Er weiß auch, damit dieses Desaster passieren konnte, muss bei ihm bleiben gewollt haben. Und das tut ihm nur noch mehr weh als alles andere. Sie war wieder sein, für einen kurzen Moment waren sie wieder Theta und Koshei und jetzt ist ihre Freundschaft nur Asche am Boden. Der Doctor trägt sie zur TARDIS, sie verdient eine richtige Beerdigung, wenigstens das schuldet er ihr.

 

Das ist eine Lüge, er schuldet er so, so viel mehr, aber es ist das einzige was er ihr geben kann. Er nimmt ihre Brosche und legt sie in seine Tasche, gerade als die Flammen ihren lilanen Rock erreichen und seinen einzigen wahren Freund verbrennen. Ewig bis zu diesem Moment.

 

Er schließt sich in seiner TARDIS ein, Schuld und Verzweiflung kämpfen um Dominanz und werfen ihn nieder. Der Doctor kann nicht anders als sich zu fragen ob sie heute noch am Leben wäre, hätte er nicht darauf bestanden, sie mit den Ketten seiner Moral zu halten, hätte er nicht versucht sie zu ändern. Er zerstört den Kontrollraum, gibt einzig auf das Buch Acht, das sie gelesen hat, nachdem sie die Reparaturen gemacht hat. Er verbarrikadiert sich in dem Tresor mit dem Klavier von dem er nicht richtig weiß, wie man es spielt und schläft zwischen den Laken, die noch nach ihr riechen.

 

Er träumt von ihr, natürlich tut er das und er wacht auf, als ihn etwas in die Seite sticht. Es ist ihre Brosche. Der Doctor bleibt dort, sitzt geschlagen auf ihrem Bett für eine Weile und betrachtet das eingravierte Profil. Es hatte eine ziemliche Ähnlichkeit gehabt, denkt er, aber er kann sich nicht richtig erinnern, es sieht aber sicherlich wie Missy‘s Profil aus.

Er muss sie auf die Matratze legen um sie nicht fortzuwerfen. Nicht einmal Zorn kann das Loch in seiner Brust füllen, wo seine Herzen waren.

 

Der Doctor zwingt sich hinaus ins Universum, aber alles ist grau und langweilig. Es braucht nicht lange um zu verstehen warum. Ein Universum ohne seine Mistress ist unerträglich vorzustellen und so verbrennt er es.

 

Er beginnt mit Skaro, aber er weiß er wird mit Gallifrey aufhören. Planet um Planet fällt vor seinem Leid, es ist nicht einmal Wut, nicht wirklich. Er fühlt nicht wirklich, als er tut, Milliarden zu töten ---Nicht einmal eine Ablenkung, denn wenn er die Feuer entzündet, wenn er den Tod von Millionen plant, wenn er zu allem wird, was er einst gehasst und geschworen hat aufzuhalten, kann er nur daran denken, wie sie all das nie wieder sehen kann. Er hat so oft verloren und das ist der einzige Verlust, von dem er nicht weiß, wie er davon zurück kommt.

 

Er hat sich oft gewundert, was er ohne sie wäre und das ist, was von ihm übrig ist.

**Author's Note:**

> So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
> Kommentare gefallen mir immer. Ich würde euch Kommentare an den Originalautoren übersetzen.


End file.
